Kisses that Tell Too Little
by reversatility
Summary: Emily tries to figure out more about Alison's new actions in Rosewood. It's confusing to be figuring out her heart at the same time though.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Emison story, but it's not all peaches and cream. 'Cause they got issues. But there might be love-feelings and smoochies anyway.**

_Author_: reversatility

_Words_: 1390

_Rating_: PG

_Notes_: Starts a little after the scene at the end of 5X7 with the four PLLs in the kitchen. Let's assume they've moved on from the A text re Hanna's big mouth and gone back to discussing the footage from Spencer's camera. Oh, and this story will probably be AU once 5X8 airs, so maybe try and read it before then, hehe.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Emily is the only one to propose an alternative.

"I think before we launch this- this spy camera project against Ali-"

"It's not _against_ Ali," Spencer interjects.

"It's not?" Hanna sounds disappointed.

Emily plows on, determined not to be steered off course.

"I think I might be able to get through to Ali, you know, just by talking to her."

Hanna lets out a short cynical laugh.

"What, you're just going to ask her what the hell she was doing last night dressed like a creeper? And even if she answers your questions, how do you know you'll get anything close to the truth from Alison?"

Aria shoots Emily a much friendlier look.

"Well, if anyone can, it's you, Emily. But- are you comfortable with this? This guerrilla interrogation method?"

"It's not like I'm going to _trick_ her into spilling all her secrets. Or some of them. I'll just try to get her to open up."

Hanna looks away, practically rolling her eyes, and is done with the conversation. Emily looks at Spencer, who seems like she's weighing seven different options.

"Please. Let me at least try."

Spencer nods. "Can't hurt."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The next day, she finds Alison easily after school; they don't even discuss whether she'll accompany Ali home or not – she just greets her with a smile outside Ali's classroom and starts walking with her, shoulder to shoulder without quite touching. They move through the hallway and then out the building. The smirks and glances, comments made both to be heard and not heard, have diminished a lot since the first day, but they're still there. Emily suddenly feels a little ashamed of her impatience with Ali yesterday.

Their conversation is small talk about classes until they're at Alison's front door. No one is home, and when Ali turns to look at her like she's expecting a goodbye, Emily aims for a neutral, friendly tone.

"Can I come in?"

Alison's eyes brighten as they both walk in.

"Of course, Em. You don't have to ask."

Emily glances at the living room as they walk through. The shattered mess from the other night has been cleaned up, but she still notices the missing lamps. Alison seems to realize what Emily's thinking about as she touches her shoulder.

"Come up to my room?" Alison asks lightly.

When she drops her backpack on the floor and sits down on the edge of Ali's bed, Alison does the same, taking a spot next to her. It seems like Ali's expecting a conversation; she always did read Emily like a book.

Emily takes a breath and begins.

"I'm sorry about dinner last night. Hanna was a little … out of it."

She glances at Alison, and sees a shadow pass over her face before she cocks her head and shrugs slightly.

"It's cool. I know with Caleb being back, Hanna's head must be hazier than usual."

There's enough of a barb there to rouse a spark of annoyance in Emily, but she's not here to talk about Hanna. Not today, anyway.

"I never really told you about Ben and me breaking up."

Alison seems a bit surprised by the change in subject, but then she takes Emily's hand in hers like it's the most natural thing.

"I know about Maya." Alison's lips form a small smile.

"That was part of it. That was a lot of it, actually. But something else happened as well."

Alison waits for her to continue.

"I was getting changed at the lockers after swimming one afternoon and Ben came in. I'd been keeping my distance, and he was- he was pissed."

She hears Alison breathe in, like she's about to say something, but Ali stays silent, so she goes on.

"Anyway, he got pushy. And then he was being more than pushy, and suddenly I was trying to get him off of me, and not being sure if I could."

"Oh Emily, did-?"

Emily gives a quick shake of her head.

"Toby came in and helped me. That's kinda how we met, actually, Toby and me."

Her lips curl up just a little at the memory, but Alison puts her other hand over Emily's and squeezes hard. There's an intensity in Ali's voice, maybe both sad and angry.

"Em, I'm _so_ sorry. I know what-" There's a slight pause, and then Alison continues, "I really wish I'd been there for you."

Emily shakes her head again, more vigorously this time.

"I'm not telling you to make you feel bad about being gone. It's just that- I know what it feels like for someone to try and make me do something I don't want to." She swallows, looking at the floor. "It's horrible, but at least it's clear how I should respond."

She turns and looks squarely at Alison.

"What I don't know about is if someone is making themselves be with me."

It only takes a moment for Alison to understand what she's saying.

"Emily-" Alison's brow furrows as she tries to interrupt, but Emily continues, her voice rising.

"Making themselves be with me to- I don't know- keep me close? Keep me from the other girls? Keep me from asking questions?"

They're facing each other now, and Alison lifts Emily's hand, holds it over her heart. Her touch is firm even as her face is as soft as Emily has ever seen it. Alison waits a moment before speaking, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I wanted to be with you because of how you made me feel, in here."

Alison moves Emily's hand a bit further down, until it's over her breast, and Emily can feel the tautness of Ali's nipple through her top.

"And when you touched me here, I wanted you to."

It is very hard to keep her hand still, but she does. Alison is so close to her, her blue eyes dark, her lips moist, and Emily's quickly losing control of this conversation. She's relieved when Ali drops their hands and draws back a little.

"I know I can't just expect you to trust me. But believe me, Emily – I've done everything I can to protect you, you and Aria and Hanna and Spencer."

There's a harder edge to Ali's voice as she goes on.

"And I learned a long time ago that the best way I could do that is by knowing more than everyone else. If it seems like I don't tell you everything, that's why."

Emily searches Alison's face, voice unsure.

"Even now? Do you still have to keep secrets from me, from the rest of us?"

Ali's voice is low now, with a tremor that could be nerves, or passion.

"I want to tell you the truth about everything that matters to you, Emily. And I need you to know how I feel about you."

And then Alison threads her hands through Emily's hair, bringing her mouth to Emily's for the first time since that night. When her lips part sweetly, Emily can't help seeking more. It's Alison that breaks away after a minute, both of them already slightly breathless.

"Do you believe me?" Alison whispers.

The best answer Emily can come up with is to kiss her again, so she does, and when Alison draws them down to lie on the bed, she reaches for Ali to bring them even closer together.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Emily's sitting at one of the foyer tables at school between periods when Spencer comes up to her, questions all over her face.

"So what happened with Ali yesterday? How'd it go? Did she tell you anything?"

"Spence. I'm working on it."

Spencer gives her a shrewd look, like she knows there's a lot more to this.

"Em-"

Emily shifts a bit and infuses stronger reassurance into her words.

"I just need a bit more time, okay?"

Spencer moves close, leaning over her.

"Okay. Just- don't forget that we love you too."

Emily smiles up at her.

"I won't."

Spencer drops a kiss on her forehead and hugs her tight for a long moment before letting go.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

When she's sure that Spencer has gone, Emily takes out her phone and re-reads the last text on it, heart churning.

"Meet me the Kissing Rock after school. Just u, and I'll tell u what I found out last night. oxox, Ali"


	2. Chapter 2

August 2, 2014: I've posted "Once Upon a Time," which is a sequel of sorts to this story, although it's more just a post-5.08 fic.


End file.
